


black eye

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: For the prompt: Clint Barton, “How did you get that black eye?”at comment-fic.livejournal.com





	black eye

"Well, there was this gorilla who escaped from the zoo. I thought that was hilarious, so I laughed really loud. But then my laughing attracted attention from this guy who was apparently part of a crime syndicate and he tried to shoot me. And then I shot him of course. But he had time to let off a grenade. I jumped out of the way and managed to get the gorilla out of the way too. And then I decided I deserved a break and went to a bar and got into a barfight with an entire biker game. I won. And then I drove through Florida and at this rest stop you could win 5 bucks for wrestling an alligator. So I got 5 bucks, sweet! And then I took some AIM agents into custody in Miami. Then some ARGUS agents showed up and tried to take credit from SHIELD so we all fought. That was pretty fun. Then I needed to relax so I went rock climbing, and then that was kind of boring, so then I went cliff diving. Then I went home and I was telling the story to my toddler, but I guess I didn't tell it good 'cuz he got bored and jumped off the top of the bookshelf where he'd climbed up and his foot landed on my face and he accidentally gave me this black eye. I was pretty proud, actually. Kid's gonna be great at karate some day, I'm telling you."


End file.
